Zero to Hero
by HorusArcher
Summary: Framed for a crime he did not commit, Percy Jackson was banished to the place where all evil resides. How will he survive, and how will he cope with his life? Eventual Pertermis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the end

A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is my first (official) FF. Pls guys review! Good, bad, it doesn't matter. Either way they help me improve and write better. Don't worry, I'm a big boy, I can handle it. I also have a box of tissue next to me if I start to sob, so fire away! Anyways, enjoy!

Percy hates running. ESPECIALLY when there's a group of monsters practically on his heels screaming for blood. His blood.

Percy knows he's not the fastest guy around when it comes to sprinting, but he is pretty agile at dodging obstacles. Percy swung around a tree, grinning slightly as a hellhound smashed into a low-hanging branch with a loud crunch. He quickly ducked behind a bush, watching the rage-fuelled monsters sped by, allowing him to catch his breath.

Normally, as a son of Poseidon Percy would call upon his power over water to aid him in a sticky situation such as the one he is currently in now, but he is in the middle of a dense forest and the only source of water is the half bottle that Percy has in his rucksack. Leaning against a nearby tree, Percy gave a sigh and collected his thoughts. 'Damn,' Percy thought grimly, 'how did I manage to get myself in this mess? There's something I'm missing….'

At that exact moment, an ear-piercing scream came from the direction the monsters ran off. A human scream.

'Oh no…..OH SHIT!' Percy half-yelled. He remembered the exact reason he is in here right now. He is on a demigod rescue mission that nobody dared to take, especially after the Giant War and locating in a known monster-prone area, but 'being the hero he is, he needs to be a good role model to other campers', as said by Quincy, he took up the quest. Quincy is the half-brother of Percy, and yet he and Percy cannot be more different. While Percy is loyal, brave, good at swordsmanship and close combat, Quincy is mysterious, careful, calculating and good at archery. Although Quincy seems normal when with Percy, Percy had heard about his coldness and betrayals towards his enemies, sometimes even allies. Even Clarisse warned Percy that he cannot be trusted.

Back to the current time, Percy dashed towards the origin of the scream, and soon reached a clearing where one from the pack of hellhounds chasing him earlier, the one who crashed into the tree as seen by the rather big bump on its head, are attacking two people, trying to fight back with weapons that are clearly Celestial Bronze as the glint of bronze coming from their weapons. As Percy ran towards them, a hellhound swiped towards the shorter of the two and disarmed the person, who grunted in surprise and dropped to the ground, yet the figure struggling to get up indicates that there is still life. The taller one yelled, 'NO! Davis!' But the moment of distraction caused her to drop her guard, and was thrown back as another powerful swipe made her flew against the tent.

 **Davis's POV**

As soon as the monster swiped at me, I knew I was dead.

Partially it was my fault, I was so tired that I let my guard drop for a second, and that was all it takes to disarm me. My trusty old blade flew away, and its claw knocked me over. I rolled over, and 4 diagonal slashes appeared on my chest. Strangely, I felt nothing. Not even pain. I struggled to get up, but fatigue overcame me and I started to black out. The last thing I heard before darkness clouded my vision is a female voice, 'NO! Davis!'

Aw, Liz and dad are so going to kill me.

 **3'rd Person POV**

Percy closed the distance in an instant, flicking the cap off his trusty sword Riptide as he ran. The hellhound turned at the glint of bronze off Riptide, and gave a loud growl, seemingly recognising Percy as the one that caused its injury. It leaped forwards, a huge paw flying towards Percy. Percy rolled under the paw, and stopped with Riptide sticking upwards. The hellhound crashed into Riptide, and gave a loud howl of pain as it dissolved into monster essence.

Percy capped his sword, and walked over to the trio of demigods. He walked to the closest one, a girl with brown hair and was about to help her when she looked up and hissed, 'About damn time you come and save us. Dad said you would be here yesterday. And go help Davis first!' No time to dwell on what she said, as Percy rushed over to Davis and rolled him over. Four deep gashes oozing blood can be seen on his chest. Percy poured some nectar down his throat and Davis started to come around. A couple of seconds later, Davis groaned, 'Man, I'm so tired. Is it dead yet?' Relieved that he is alive, Percy replied, 'Yeah, and you better eat this.' He fished out a square of ambrosia. Davis's eyes shot open at Percy's voice, and stepped away from Percy. 'Who are you? Are you going to kill us?' Fear is evident in his voice. Percy said in a softer voice, 'No, I'm here to save you. Trust me and eat this, it will heal your injuries.' He broke off a bit of the square of ambrosia and handed it over to Davis, who took it, looked at it warily and ate it. His eyes widened as his tiredness went away and his wounds closed. Percy turned back to the girl, and also handed a bit of ambrosia to her. The girl said as she chewed on the ambrosia, 'Thanks. You're Percy Jackson right? My name is Elizabeth and this is my brother Davis. We were told by our father that you would come and help us. Strange.' she frowned. Percy couldn't help but ask, 'What's wrong?' 'Dad said he will be here to talk to you once you arrive. He told me to tell you this, and he will arrive as soon as you are here, yet he isn't here.'

'I did say that.' A deep voice came from behind Percy. Percy turned around, and saw a guy in a pure white suit, a pair of white sunglasses, which seems pretty out of place in this dark forest. 'Hello Perseus Jackson. I am Aether, the primordial god of light.' Before Percy could speak, Elizabeth piped up, 'Dad, you're late.' She ran towards Aether and wrapped him in a hug. Aether smiled, showing a row of brilliant white teeth. He returned her hug, and peeled Elizabeth off him. 'Where's Davis?' 'Hey dad, I was just picking up my sword.' Davis walked out from behind the tent and hugged his dad too. Aether then said, 'Both of you, pack up. I am going to have a little chat with Perseus here.' 'Sure.' Came the reply, and both of them walked off. Aether then turned to Percy, who raised his eyebrow. Aether removed his glasses, and looked at Percy with his eyes, which are twin balls of warm, white light. 'I'd like to ask a favour of you, young demigod.' 'Sure, fire away.' Percy took a liking to the primordial god's polite and calm attitude, which are pleasant when compared to the Olympians, who had improved a bit from their arrogant past attitude, but still really tiring to live with. However, Percy excluded some gods from his 'Assholes' list, in particular his father. 'As you know now, these are my children. As there is a dire crisis incoming and I cannot be of assistance to their lives as much as I want to, can you help me fulfil my duties as a father to them and watch over them, train them and help them in their demigod lives? It's the least I can do as a father, and you, Percy, are the best demigod around to guide them.' Percy grinned at this, 'Really? Who said that? And how can I guide them without knowing their powers?' Percy stated the problems. But the real problem to Percy is that he knows how much of a big deal children of primordial gods are, and Quincy may take advantage of them if they find out who Elizabeth and Davis are. 'Don't worry son of Poseidon.' Aether suddenly said, breaking Percy out of his stupor. 'I have already explained the situation to Apollo, and he had agreed to "claim" them as his children at that camp of yours in order not to raise any suspicion. So don't worry Percy. Just promise me you will train them and assist them in the best of your abilities. As for why, or why now, these prefer not to say at this time. Just promise me Percy.' Percy saw in his pale white eyes that it pained him very much that he will not be able to spend time with his children, but something important held him back, and Percy knew that. And so he said, 'Sure, Lord Aether. I swear on the Styx to help, guide and train Elizabeth and Davis to the best of my abilities.' After he said that Aether noticeably relaxed, and he smiled. 'Thank you Perseus. For this I would like to give you a gift.' Aether closed his eyes and pulled. From nothingness he pulled a sword that's almost the exact copy of Riptide, but this one the blade is pure light with a white hilt. Aether handed the sword to Percy, saying, 'This sword has a blade made from the core of a star. The sword can transform into a ring, just use your mind to connect with it. Now, fulfil your promise. Go.' Aether turned to his children, who have been silently waiting at their side for quite a while now, 'Kids, I may not be around for much, so Percy here has promised me to take care of you. Be nice.' Aether turned around and started to walk away, but Davis yelled, 'Dad? Will you be back?' Aether smiled and replied, 'Sure.' Then he walked behind a tree and flashed away.

Percy was the first to move. He looked down at the new sword, and gave it a few practice swings. 'Sweet.' Percy then shrunk the sword into its ring form, and put it around his ring finger. He then turned to Elizabeth and Davis, which regarded him with curious glances. 'Alright guys, we go to Camp Half-Blood.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Darkest Hour

Just as Percy said that, their quiet surroundings filled with noise. 'Get behind me!' Percy frowned and positioned himself between the demigods. He uncapped Riptide but left the new sword in its ring form as he is quite inexperienced in dual wielding. Percy mentally steeled himself as he saw the trees closed to them was knocked down, but what happened next took him by surprises. A familiar black Pegasus burst through the clearing, followed by a stampede of monsters.

'Bosssss!' The Pegasus neighed. 'These numbnuts keep chasing me! I think they want to eat me! Help!' The Pegasus, otherwise known as Blackjack, then stopped behind the demigods, trying to catch its breath. The monsters then stopped completely in front of Percy, glaring and baring their teeth at him but not attacking. A moment later they parted, revealing a long-time foe of Percy, or two, in fact. Echidna, with Chimera at her side, slowly walked forward. 'Percy Jackson,' Echidna's snake tongue sliding out of her mouth, 'how _pleasant_ it is to meet you again. After all, we have unfinished business, as I remember, you ran away last time me met, did you not?' Behind Percy, Davis and Elizabeth ran behind Blackjack, who shielded them with his wings. He had seen too many times Percy had to fight monsters and he knows how ugly it can turn out, so he had taken on himself to protect the demigods. Percy, on the other hand, gritted his teeth. As much as he loves to fight Echidna and her Chimera, he needs to bring these demigods to safety, but as soon as he saw the monsters he knew this must end in a fight. I mean, who wouldn't try and kill the legendary son of Poseidon? And so he beckoned them forward, 'Fine then. You doom it is.'

Despite having been brought up by Aether and no stranger to the world of Gods, Davis and Elizabeth have yet to see such an amount of monsters, being 10 and 12 years old respectively. And so they were extremely in awe as to see a single man that is their saviour utterly decimate the group in front of them. Meanwhile Echidna and Chimera just stood back, waiting for the son of Poseidon to tire. But no lesser monster can stop the son of Poseidon, which he killed all of them. 'Ah well,' Echidna said. 'I should have known. But no matter.' She then hissed to the Chimera, 'Kill him!'

Percy had just decapitated the last hellhound when he felt something huge slam into him, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Dazed, he tasted blood in his mouth, before gripping his sword and flinging himself back at the Chimera. He dodged the flames spewing from its mouth, before spinning away and slashing at Chimera's side. The Chimera backed up a little and spun itself around, using the tail as a whip to try and injure Percy. It didn't do any damage but it wrapped around Riptide, ripping it out of Percy's grasp. Now weaponless, Percy could only spin and dodge away from Chimera's attacks, suffering bruises and burns in the process. One lucky swipe from the Chimera's tail opened up a sizable gash on Percy's side, and that coupled with poison severely injured the demigod. Normally Percy would have called upon his powers as a son of Poseidon to aid him, but being in a middle of forest doesn't offer him much help in that category, so for now Percy is forced to rely on his swordsmanship. He couldn't wait for Riptide to reappear in his pocket so he twisted his ring and the new sword appeared in his hand. The Chimera regarded the sword with new interest and roared, breathing a column of fire at Percy. Percy could do nothing but hold his sword at a "block" position, and brace for the worst. Just as he thought he would be burned to a crisp, he felt nothing. Percy opened his eyes, and saw his sword sucking in the flames, just absorbing all of the fire as the Chimera spat out more. Eventually the Chimera got tired and let the flames die out, but what it did not expect was its target standing there completely fine with a shocked expression that matched its own. Percy, being the first to react, jumped forward and slashed downwards, and was surprised again when the sword sliced through Chimera's reinforced armour and shoulder like butter. The pain angered the monster, and it roared furiously while spinning and trying to use its tail like a whip again. But this time Percy was ready for the move, and stepped back, allowing the tail to pass by him harmlessly before slicing clean through the tail, rendering it useless. The Chimera howled in pain, before the white blade passed through its body three, four times and the legendary beast fell to the ground before bursting into monster dust. But as the injured demigod turned his focus to Echidna, he found her focusing on something behind him. Puzzled, he turned around and saw something totally unexpected, a group of teenage girls all pointing arrows at the mother of monsters. However the injury was too much for Percy and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

 **LINE BREAK**

After a while Percy awoke to find himself on a bed in a silver tent that he deduced to be a medical tent since there is loads of medical equipment lying around. He stood up, just to stagger a bit from the sudden rush of blood to his head. He looked at his waist to see his wounds treated and bandaged under his shirt. His hoodie was folded neatly on a chair near his bed, although a massive slash mark on the sides of his hoodie as well as his shirt was present. Percy sighed. He really liked the comfort of the outfit. He stepped out of the tent only to see Davis and Elizabeth waving at him. He frowned. The demigods doesn't seem to be this friendly a while ago. With them were a girl dressed in silver, which Percy deduced to be Artemis. He walked over to them and bowed respectfully, less he get turned into a jackalope. 'Greetings Lady Artemis. Glad to see you here.' The goddess of the hunt waved dismissively. 'Sure thing Perseus. Now, can you tell me what were you doing here? My hunters were hunting a pack of monsters in a nearby location before we heard the commotion and went here to investigate. You're lucky we came over Perseus.' 'Thank you for that Lady Artemis.' Percy said. 'I was on a mission from Camp Half-Blood to rescue these demigods,' He motioned to Davis and Elizabeth. 'And I found a pack of monsters attacking them, so I cleared them out but unfortunately I suffered an injury from the Chimera's tail so I passed out.' Davis then interrupted, 'Yeah, it was sooooo cool! Can you teach us How to fight like you Percy?' Percy responded with one of his signature crooked grins, 'Sure thing! As soon as we get to camp I will start teaching you two.' Percy looked around before asking Artemis, 'Where's Blackjack?' 'He returned to camp after I asked him some questions. Apparently he was told to come here. By your half-brother Quincy.' Percy knitted his eyebrows. It is extremely strange for his half-brother to send Blackjack here. Why?

Noticing his vacant expression, Artemis quickly asked, 'Who is their godly parent?' 'Well….. It was Lord Aether.' 'What?' Artemis said in surprise. 'Yeah, I was surprised as well. He asked me to watch over his children and mentioned some kind of war.' Percy huffed. 'To be honest, I could do without another war, Lady Artemis. I just want to lead a peaceful life with Annabeth after the last two.' Artemis raised her eyebrows at Percy's tone, 'You are in a bad mood, Perseus, aren't you? Where is the normally carefree Perseus?' Percy sighed, 'I'm sorry for my tone, Lady Artemis. There are… a lot on my mind. Namely, my half-brother, but I prefer not to trouble you with my troubles, milady.' Artemis just waved in a 'no problem' kind of way, 'Ok, sure. But if there is a war coming, we need to notify the Olympian council.' 'What about the demigods? I need to accompany them to CHB.' 'I can teleport them to the camp.' Artemis said simply. Percy's eyebrows were reaching his hair. 'That is nice and all milady, but with all due respect why are you so nice to me? Aren't you suppose to hate boys?' Artemis then glared at him. 'When somebody helps you, you are supposed to say "thanks" or "thank you", not question them. But if answering your question helps you, you are maybe the only male who has that much respect for women, and respect goes both ways. Now shut up and say goodbye to the demigods, we are running late.' 'No problem, Lady Artemis.' Percy then turned around to Davis and Elizabeth, 'Ok. Now, this might take quite a while, so after you arrive at the camp, go to the centaur named Chiron. Tell your stories to him and say that I will explain everything later, get it?' Davis nodded along as Percy spoke, and said, 'Centaur. Stories. Got it! Can we go now?' 'Sure. Ready?' 'Yes!' Davis was practically jumping up and down. Elizabeth just gave Percy a nod. 'Lady Artemis?' 'Alright. Hold on tight, demigods.' She clicked her fingers and the demigods were gone. Artemis then turned around at a tree and said, 'Thalia, you can get down now.' The leaves rustled, and down jumped Percy's best friend and cousin. 'I suppose you heard the whole thing?' 'Yes Lady Artemis. Kelp Head over here is getting sloppy.' She grinned as Percy scowled. 'Shut up Thals. You are getting cocky aren't you?' Artemis ignored their bickering and said, 'Thalia you are in charge when I am gone. Perseus and I need to go to Olympus.' 'Sure, Lady Artemis.' The lieutenant nodded. Artemis then commanded, 'Both of you, close your eyes.' And she teleported Percy and her to Olympus in a flash of light.

 **Line Break**

The Olympus throne room is filled with noise as usual. Zeus and Poseidon are arguing about Poseidon's new son, Quincy; Ares screaming bloody murder while Athena yelling at him to shut up; Demeter speaking into the air about cereal; Apollo leaning back, music playing from his headphones; Aphrodite doing her makeup; Hephaestus making a tiny statue of himself out of nuts and bolts. Everyone are unaware of Artemis and Percy flashing into the throne room, until Artemis screamed at the top of her lungs, 'SILENCE!'

Everyone instantly quieted down and looked at Percy, who stood at the middle of the throne room uneasily. Artemis grew to her full height and sat in her throne, while Hermes flashed into the room. Zeus asked with interest, 'What brings you here today young nephew?' Percy knelt in front of the king of the gods and replied, 'Lord Zeus, I was on a rescue mission of two demigods, who after I found them was the children of the primordial god of light, Aether.' Instantly the gods burst into shouts of disbelief until Poseidon slammed his trident into the throne room floor. 'SILENCE! Let's hear Percy's tale before we discuss it, alright?' Percy nodded appreciatively to his father, who regarded him with a warm smile. 'Urm, ok, after that Lord Aether appeared, and notified me of a war plus asking me to help train his children. After he left, my Pegasus Blackjack arrived on the scene with a group of monsters plus Echidna and Chimera, and I defeated them but suffered injuries due to my… poor fighting. Then Lady Artemis and her hunters arrived, and after hearing my story, decided I should tell you.' Zeus stroked his beard. 'A war you say? The Council will discuss that. In the meantime, you shall return to Camp Half Blood. Hermes will contact you if necessary.' Percy rose and bowed. 'Yes Lord Zeus.' Zeus snapped his fingers, and Percy felt himself being transported away.

 **Line Break**

As soon as Percy materialized in the Dining Pavilion, he was engulfed in a colossal hug. 'Where have you been Seaweed Brain? I was so worried!' Annabeth yelled into Percy's shoulder. Percy rubbed her back, 'I ran into the hunters. Lady Artemis insisted I should report my mission to the gods, since I got this from the Chimera.' Percy pointed to his side. 'Oh my gods!' Annabeth exclaimed. 'Are you alright?' 'Yeah. The hunters patched me up.' Percy gently peeled Annabeth off him. 'Sorry Annabeth, but I'm worn out. Being injured really takes it out of you. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow?' 'Sure.' Annabeth looked a bit crestfallen, but mostly relieved. Ever since the abduction of Percy by Hera, Annabeth gets extra jumpy if Percy are gone on long missions. 'Goodnight.' Percy gave her a peck on her lips. 'Goodnight.' Percy smiled and trekked back to the Poseidon cabin. He left Riptide on his bedside table and snored as soon as his head touched the pillow.

A high-pitched scream woke Percy. Groggily he stood up and stepped outside. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye and walked towards the commotion, where a crowd gathered near the lake. The scene that greeted his eyes shocked him to his core. Lying in a pool of blood, a bronze sword stuck in her stomach, is the love of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Framing Frame

'NOOOOO!' Percy screamed. He ran through the crowd, pushing people left and right, until he reached the body of his girlfriend. Percy cradled Annabeth's head in his lap, tears flowing down his face. 'No…' He whispered. Annabeth's dead grey eyes stared upwards, her face contorted in shock and pain. He pulled the murder weapon from the body, tossing it to his side, just caring about his dead girlfriend. Annabeth still wore the same outfit as yesterday when Percy said goodnight to her, but her dried blood stained her orange CHB shirt, jeans and blond hair, the beads and ring on her necklace was also coated in blood, but scattered on the ground. Sound of hooves signalled the arrival of Chiron, whose dishevelled face turned an ashen grey and his eyes widened with shock. 'Di immortals…' He muttered. Dionysus, the camp director, also arrived on the scene. He gave one look at the crying son of Poseidon and the bled out daughter of Athena, and shouted into the mid-air, 'Father! Come down now!' Instantly all of the Olympian council flashed next to the demigods, for they know if the normally calm and indifferent god start shouting, something huge or catastrophic must have happened. In this case, both. Athena gave a cry of anguish and also ran to her daughter's side, tears already flowing down her face. She roughly pushed Percy aside, which gave no resistance whatsoever, and hugged her dead daughter. Athena looked around her, and saw the weapon coated with blood. She picked it up, and saw the writing on the side of the blade. 'Anaklusmos…RIPTIDE?' She roared. She turned to a shell-shocked Percy, grey eyes flashing. 'YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER? HOW DARE YOU? YOU…YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SEA SCUM!' Athena screamed, and her battle armour formed around her. Her spear and shield appeared in hand, and she slammed her shield into Percy, who flew back a couple feet into the grass. She sprinted towards a motionless Percy, and kicked him hard in the ribs. A loud crack was heard, and Percy again was lifted into the air. Artemis, being the first to respond, knew too well what Athena was about to do, ran forwards, trying to save the Hero of Olympus.

Athena had just raised her spear, ready to impale Percy with it, before a silver blur tackled her to the ground. 'A...Artemis? Let go of me!' Athena struggled. 'I MUST AVENGE MY DAUGHTER!' Artemis yelled into her ear, 'Stop it! You must not let your heart rule your head! Discuss it in front of the council!' Athena stopped struggling, and gave a stiff nod. Artemis released her and Athena's golden armour faded from view. Zeus, recovering his wits, spoke to Chiron, 'You are in charge of here. The council will discuss the…event on Olympus. Hermes!' He turned to the messenger god. 'Go fetch Hades. Go!' Hermes nodded and disappeared in a flash. 'The rest of you, Olympus, now!'

 **Line break**

For once, Olympus is silent. Well, almost silent as it can be. The clanking from a metal table in the middle of the throne room never stopped. Apollo worked on an unconscious son of Poseidon, as much as he would like to pop a joke to loosen up the tension, he knew Athena will murder him. Even now, she is glaring daggers at the figure lying on the table, barely containing herself, as she will burst into her true form once a few minutes, before switching back to her normal form. Apollo wiped his forehead, which was beaded with sweat. Percy was so close to dying. His skull was cracked from the shield bash, his entire right ribcage collapsed, two rib bones punctured his right lung, massive internal bleeding in multiple organs, and although he sent pulse after pulse of golden healing beams into Percy's body, his heart was beating dangerously weakly, as if the demigod had lost the will to live. After another painfully long half hour, Percy started to wake. But as Apollo looked at his eyes, he was shocked. Percy's eyes, normally a lively sea green and ever-changing, is now a pale green, void of all emotions, as if the son of Poseidon has died inside. Percy then woke fully, and with the aid of Apollo, managed to stand up. Percy gave no response to Apollo's comforting look nor his friendly pat on the back, just standing there, emotionless, leaning against the metal table. With a bow to Zeus, Apollo flashed back to his throne, looking at his sister, which gave him the same look as he did, addressing Percy's lifeless eyes. Zeus cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. 'Uhmmmm…Ok, today we are here to discuss the suspected murder of Annabeth Chase by Perseus Jackson. Percy Jackson, do you have anything to say?' Silence. Percy just kept staring forward and downwards, not giving any kind of response. 'Percy Jackson? Jackson? Do you hear me?' Athena then lost her temper. 'JUST SAY HE IS GUILTY ALREADY!' She screamed, bursting into her true form. Zeus recoiled. No one, in several millennia, had spoken to him in such a tone. But given these situations, he knew better than to shout. Not only because of Athena is scary when she is angry, also he will lose one of his only allies in the Olympian Council. But then Poseidon glared at him as well. Zeus tried to reason, 'My daughter…' 'Don't my daughter me, Zeus!' Athena exploded at Zeus. 'There is evidence that the sea brat killed my daughter, and there are no evidence against! ANYONE would like to object?' She said in a dangerous tone. Everyone stayed quiet. Zeus looked at Poseidon again, the sea god leaned against his throne, eyes shut, bracing for the worst. Under the threatening glare of Athena, Zeus had no choice but to say, 'Under the absence of evidence to prove the innocence of Perseus Jackson, I, Zeus, as the King of Gods, under the laws that were passed after the Titan War, banish you to Tartarus to suffer for eternity!' Zeus muttered, 'Sorry, brother.' Before raising his master bolt and blasting Percy with it. When the light subsided Percy is gone.

Poseidon then slammed his trident into the floor, with an emotionless face that matched Percy. He was about to go back to his realm and to mourn before Hades, sitting in a ceremonial black throne, telepathically said to Poseidon, 'I am sorry brother. I will send help immediately to Tartarus for Percy, but who or what I cannot say. Plus, your son is not dead Poseidon. Yet. Strangely, I think Zeus just put him there, instead of killing him, as for why I do not know. Either way I will help your son, I am more indebted to him than you may think.' 'Thank you.' Came Poseidon's reply in a broken voice, and the sea god vanished in a sea breeze. Hades also took his leave. One by one, the gods flashed out, leaving only Zeus to sit in his throne, pondering if he had made a huge mistake.

 **Line Break**

Percy feel his emotions return to him. As he is falling down a long familiar chute, he can finally understand what just happened. In the space of a few hours, he had been reduced from the hero everyone admired to the dirt on everyone's shoes. But the most important thing is he is alone. Annabeth, his Wise Girl, his Owl Head, his other halve of him, had been murdered. Brutally taken away from him. He can never listen to her laughter again, hear her witty remarks; see her beautiful grey eyes, or kiss her on the lips, she is just…gone. Percy closed his eyes, tears threatening to overwhelm him. He can finally understand what Selina felt when Beckandorf died, to lose a person so dear to you, it just makes everything irrelevant, meaningless and useless. And the worst part is, he got framed for it. Damn Athena. Zeus had become a better ruler since the Giant War, more just and fair, but under the pressure of Athena he could do nothing. Percy gritted his teeth to stop the tears of sadness, loneliness and pain flowing. The chute widened, signalling Percy has reached his destination. Keeping his eyes closed, he fell like a rock through the blood red skies of Tartarus. Half-wishing to land to the hard ground, die and forget everything that happened, Percy kept falling at terminal velocity until suddenly, he fell into something not very ground-like.

'Percy? Percy Jackson? What are you doing in my river?' A female voice resonated around Percy. He opened his eyes, and found himself standing on the bottom of a swirling black river, an air bubble around him. Percy, remembering his punishment, levitated himself upwards as quick as possible, and landed on the bank of the river. Percy stood up, and noticed a pack of hellhounds huddled in the not-so-far distance, feeding on _something._ Something red. Percy shivered at the thought of what that is. He walked forwards, hoping they won't noticed him. But as so as he took a step, one of the hellhounds started sniffing the air before its sight landed on the demigod. 'Crap.' Percy muttered to himself, before reaching into his pocket to find Riptide not there, presumably being kept by the Olympians. Percy's mind is once again filled with sadness at his blade being used to kill his one and true love. He cursed as he summoned his new sword but struggled to lift it since he was so tired. Before he can charge his enemies though, the river exploded behind him. Miraculously, the water flowed past Percy, and crashed down on the hellhounds. When the wave subsided, the hellhounds are nowhere to be seen. Percy wondered what just happened and was going to keep trekking on despite of his tired body and mind, before someone behind him said, 'Percy Jackson?'

Percy whipped around, just to find a pale-skinned women with black hair and grey streaks in a black dress looking at him with eyes of the same colour, a curious look on her face. 'Uh…hello?' Percy said with a weary tone. He reminded himself that he is in Tartarus and kept his sword up, albeit his shaking hand. Everything may try to kill him. 'You don't remember me? You took a dip in my river some years ago, what happened? Why are you in Tartarus?' Percy scrunched his eyebrows before his eyes widened in realization. 'Oh, Lady Styx! I didn't recognize you just then, sorry.' Percy tried for a grin, but all that appeared on his face was a grimace. Styx noticed his expression, and sensed something was wrong. 'Uhm, Percy, can you tell me what happened? Last time you were in here, your girlfriend was with you, weren't it? Phleg told me everything. Uh, uhm, did I say something wrong…?' Styx trailed off, noticing the look on Percy's face. Then her questioning expression changed to one of shock as Percy Jackson, the two-time saviour of Olympus, let go of his sword, dropped to his knees in front of her and started to break down. Styx stood, rooted to the spot as she struggled to wrap her mind around what is happening, before deciding on trying to comfort him. She tentatively knelt down, and let out a whelp when the dropped sword burned her. The noise caught the attention of Percy, who between sobs returned his sword to its ring form and then resumed his breakdown. Styx quickly knelt down and swept him into a hug, not knowing what else can comfort the son of Poseidon. After quite a while Percy stopped crying, and gently extracted himself from Styx, her shoulder wet from his tears. He noticed this, and touched her shoulder, forcing the water out of Styx's black dress. He shuddered and said in small voice, 'I'm sorry Lady Styx, emotions got the better of me.' She waved her hand dismissively. 'It's fine. And stop with the "Lady Styx" crap, Styx is fine.' 'Sure, La- Styx.' She sat on the ground, motioning Percy to sit beside her. 'Now, care to tell me what happened? You are one of the last people I think that will get chucked into this part of Tartarus, so what mission are you on? What do you have to kill?' Percy managed a weak chuckle. 'No Styx. I was thrown here. The Olympians thought I killed my girlfriend, the girl you mentioned. I…I am stuck here. For eternity. And what do you mean about "this part of Tartarus"? Aren't all parts the same?' Styx slowly shook her head. 'No, Percy. Let's see it this way: Tartarus is classified into three categories, bad, worse and worst. This is the absolute worst part of Tartarus, the prison for the worst abominations of the world. That is why my river flows here as well as the entrance to the underworld, no one can cross or escape. Except…' Styx faltered. 'Except who?' 'Kronos. He escaped by essence, so I could not stop him.' Styx said angrily. Percy raised his eyebrows at her angry tone. 'Why are you angry?' 'If I stopped him, there could have been one less war.' She shook her head. 'I know some of your friends died too. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough.' She punched the ground. Percy cracked a weak smile. 'Hey, I'm the guy with the messed up life. But now what can I do? Sit here and die?'

'You can't.' A new yet familiar voice said behind them. Percy and Styx scrambled to their feet, Percy's sword once again appearing. Behind them, two people appeared, one titan-sized and one human sized. Percy pulled Styx behind him and pointed his sword at the newcomers, a move that he had done so many times on a certain daughter of Athena, now only a painful muscle memory. He growled, 'Get out of my sight in ten seconds or I will destroy you.' The shorter of the two quickly put his hands up, 'Woah, calm down Percy. We are here to help you.' 'Explain.' Percy said in the same tone. 'Lord Hades sent us. I hope you remember me, Percy. You dipped me in the Lethe, after all.' The titan smirked. Something clicked in Percy's mind, and he remembered. 'Bob?' 'Yeah. Iapetus if you want, but both is fine.' The titan chuckled. 'I have to thank you Percy. After the last trip I was killed and reformed again, but Hades took pity on me and I became his bodyguard in the Underworld. You and Hades made me see the error of my past ways, and I was grateful to you. So when Hades said you needed help and explained the situation to me, I didn't hesitate. As for this,' Iapetus looked at his companion. 'Is Achilles. I suppose you two should be familiar with him, eh? He came down to see how you are, Percy.' 'Nice to see you two again, after our last encounter.' Achilles said in a slightly accented tone. 'Now, Lord Hades told us to come down, guard you and help you in any way possible.' 'And you two agreed to come?' Percy said in a shocked tone. They both shrugged as if no big deal. 'It gets boring up there. Nothing but skeleton warriors for me to fight against.' Achilles said. 'Ah, by the way Lord Hades asked me to give you this.' He fished out a letter from the bag he was carrying. Percy turned his sword to a ring again, and read the letter.

' _Dear Percy,_

 _I am so sorry about your punishment. Athena is too angry about her daughter's death to see any sense. However I do think there is something wrong about young Annabeth's death. I spoke to her in Elysium and she was furious about your punishment, yet she told me that as she died she saw a pair of Nike shoes, presumably the killer's shoes. Not a very good piece of evidence, but I will try to find any more evidence if I can, I owe you that after you cleared my name in both wars. Also, young Annabeth asked me to tell you that do not let her death trouble you and move on. If anything arises, I will ask Iapetus to bring you letters, as he is not bound by the Ancient Laws like I am._

 _XOX,_

 _Hades'_

Percy's eyes widened in surprise. 'He actually cares?' Achilles replied, 'Don't let his normal demeanour fool you Percy. Under his cold and uncaring shell is an actually decent human being, but being in the Underworld for so long brings out the worst in you, you know?' Percy nodded. He folded the letter and sat down again. 'And now what?' Percy sighed. 'I just sit here and die?' Iapetus walked in front of Percy. 'Like I said, you can't. Even the Olympians are not aware of this, but the new states specifically "suffer for eternity".' Iapetus noticed that Percy's mouth opened once again. 'Which means…' 'I am stuck here forever.' Percy's shoulders slumped. Not only is his girlfriend dead and he got punished for it, now he will stay in the worst part of this hellhole until gods know when. He shook his head, tearing up again. Achilles noticed this and quickly knelt by the demigod. 'Come on Percy. Do you think your girlfriend would like to see you in this state? Her name is Annabeth, is it not?' Percy nodded weakly. 'Then get up! You must survive this fate wrongly brought on you, and seek revenge on those who orchestrated her death. Remember everything about Annabeth, and let her memories drive you forward and fight. Now get up, soldier! Embrace your losses and stand up like a man.' Percy then stood up, a tear tracing down his face but deep down he knew what Achilles said was true. He nodded, breathed deeply, wiped the tear off his face and stood up. He spoke in steady voice, 'Tell me what I got to do.'

 **A/N: So that's Chapter 3. So, tell me in the reviews what do you think about my story! Current reviews stand at the high number of 1, and while I thank the guy, Black Hazard, I really don't know what you guys think. Good, bad, anything to improve, tell me all of them! Thank you guys in advance =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Killing Time.

 _Last Chapter…_

' _Come on Percy. Do you think your girlfriend would like to see you in this state? Her name is Annabeth, is it not?' Percy nodded weakly. 'Then get up! You must survive this fate wrongly brought on you, and seek revenge on those who orchestrated her death. Remember everything about Annabeth, and let her memories drive you forward and fight. Now get up, soldier! Embrace your losses and stand up like a man.' Percy then stood up, a tear tracing down his face but deep down he knew what Achilles said was true. He nodded, breathed deeply, wiped the tear off his face and stood up. He spoke in steady voice, 'Tell me what I got to do.'_

 **This Chapter:**

Achilles nodded at the son of Poseidon. 'Good to see you regain your senses Percy. We should get moving, we are not safe here. Styx, will you accompany us?' Styx took one look at Percy and shrugged, 'Sure. It gets boring here with no one except monsters.' The party of four then walked deeper into the worst part of Tartarus.

They walked forwards for about an hour in silence, Styx, Achilles and Iapetus sensing the terrible mood Percy is in right now, while they have only heard about the huge amount of power the son of Poseidon possesses, they have no plan in mind to test the legends out first hand.

Despite their gratefulness at the absence of attacks, Achilles felt quite a bit of uneasiness as he constantly reminded himself that they are in Tartarus, the place where all monsters reside. But as they passed an opening to a giant field in front of them, Achilles felt a chill down his spine. The same feeling when he was about to be shot by Apollo in the battle of Troy. Out of instinct he shouted, 'Stop!'

Styx and Iapetus stopped immediately, but Percy heard Achilles too late, he stepped on something that crunched. Loudly. 'Oh crap.' Percy muttered. Then the giant open field before them turned from red to black. Hundreds of thousands of monsters materialized in front of them, hellhounds, empousai, you name it, and they got it. In front of the army is three figures that Percy unfortunately recognised. They stepped forwards, their helms barely containing their smiles underneath. Percy muttered, 'No… No way, they can't reform that fast, oh my gods…'

The middle one in golden armour slowly removed his helmet, revealing to the group Kronos. Not taking Luke's form this time, Kronos has short brown hair and a sadistic smile. The other two quickly revealing themselves as Hyperion and Perses. He boomed, 'Oh I believe we can, son of Poseidon. Mother Gaia and Tatarus sped up our reformation, so that we can kill you and your puny gods up there. But,' He indicated to Percy, standing slightly in front of the group, 'It seems that we get half of our bargain today. You fought me one on one last time, how about me and my brothers this time, oh saviour of Olympus? That reminds me,' Kronos said to Percy mockingly, 'Where is your little girlfriend? Oh she died, didn't she? Aww, so sad.' He wiped a fake tear from his eyes. Then he roared, 'Prepare to die Jackson!'

Now, on any other day Percy would undoubtedly lose in a battle with a titan, let alone three. However this is not an ordinary day. This is the day when Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's girlfriend was murdered. This is the day when Percy Jackson was framed for killing his girlfriend. And this is the day when Percy Jackson is pissed.

As soon as Kronos mocked him for his dead girlfriend, Percy's blood boiled. The ground started to shake, the shaking intensifying every second. Percy's group backed up fast, trying to escape Percy's wrath. Winds whipped around Percy, and rain started pouring down at the monsters. Percy's eyes snapped open, and they are deadly swirl pools of green and blue. His sword of light appeared in his hands, and he stepped forward, the earth vibrating with every step. His aura was so intense it is actually visible, a cocoon of green and blue the same as his eyes, promising pain to the titan who made the mistake of mocking him.

If it is even possible, the three titans looked uneasy.

As soon as Percy got within range, he launched himself at Kronos, who raised his scythe to block Percy's attack, but Percy pulled off mid-swing and did a baseball slide between Kronos's legs, slamming the hilt of his sword into Kronos's groin. The titan king yelled in pain and outrage, surprised beyond belief that he was hit in the balls, and titan or not it _hurt. A lot._ Percy sliced his sword across Kronos's back, and in the same motion he blocked Hyperion's golden spear, the other two titans recovering from the shock of their leader being hit. Percy rolled out of the way, and a split second later Perses's mace slammed down where Percy was. He then jumped over Hyperion's spear, and plunged his sword into Hyperion's stomach. Hyperion roared, and let loose a bit of energy which slammed into Percy, knocking him away. Percy landed on his back, and somersaulted upwards to land on his feet, wiping a bit of blood that leaked from his mouth. Not giving any of the titans a break, Percy stomped his foot, disorientating the three titans with an earthquake. They stumbled, and Percy went on the offensive. He lunged for Perses this time, dodging his mace, and sliced _through_ Perses's left knee.

'ARGGGHHHHHH!' Perses screamed. Percy sidestepped and dodged Kronos's scythe, slicing deeply across his chest at the same time. He stepped on the scythe, burying it in the ground, and leaped upwards at the same time, slicing in a 360, injuring Kronos even further. Noticing Hyperion, who hung back warily, Percy kicked Kronos in the chest and knocked the wind out of him, then he ducked under Hyperion's spear, slamming the hilt of his sword on his leg, which with a wet crack shattered, bent at an unnatural angle. To cap it off Percy swung his sword in an upwards arc, slicing off Hyperion's arm. Percy then grabbed Perses by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

 **Warning: Torture Scene**

Perses said, 'Kill me. Come on, I know you want to.' Percy stared him straight in the eyes, and spoke in a tone that send shivers down everyone's spine. 'Oh no you don't. You don't get to insult me and just die. You get the _extra_ treatment.' His sight swept around at the form of an unconscious Hyperion and Kronos groaning on the ground, struggling to rise, finally landing on Perses. 'And I'm going to start with you.' As soon as he finished his sentence, he sliced off Perses's another leg. Perses could only watch on in silence, shocked to an extent that he couldn't even register the pain. Then, noticing the heat that his sword seems to give off, Percy used the flat of his blade to cauterize the wound. 'Enjoying yourself?' Percy snarled. He then proceeded to cut off Perses's fingers one by one. Then his wrists. Then his arms. At this stage Perses was reduced to a broken man, whimpering, 'No more, please, no more…' Percy seemed to notice this, and twirled his sword in his hand, then levelled it at Perses's throat. Then he sliced across ever so slowly, letting the ichor flow down from his victim's throat and the length of his sword, the smell of burnt flesh stinging everyone's nostrils. Perses's eyes rolled upwards, and his form flickered, then faded. However, his essence seems to get sucked into the sword, which Percy thought as strange for a moment before bloodlust consumed him again. He whipped around at a scraping sound, and found Hyperion awake, trying to crawl away. Percy slowly walked forward, letting the ground crunch loudly under his feet, taking extra care to kick Kronos in the face as he passed by. Hyperion tried to save himself by blasting Percy with balls of light **(HEHEHE)** with his remaining arm, but Percy's sword sucked in all of them. Percy had no idea why this happened, but he decided to question later. He grinned manically, and he threw his sword at Hyperion, the sword hit Hyperion on the right shoulder, punching through blood and bone and rendering his good arm useless. Hyperion still tried to use his one good leg to push himself further away from the seemingly crazy son of Poseidon all the while yelling, 'No, get away from me! What are you? Where am I? What are you going to do to me?' Percy threw his head back and laughed coldly, then he said in a sing-song voice, 'Welcome, child, to the wishing well. You ask for heaven,' Percy bent down to Hyperion, who froze in terror.

'We give you hell.'

Percy then grabbed the hilt of his sword and twisted, ignoring the shrieks of pain coming from Hyperion, and stomped down on his good leg, snapping the bone, accompanied by more screams. Percy roared at the titan, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' He picked up Hyperion by his hair, ripped his sword from his shoulder, and sliced him into two. Vertically. Hyperion then exploded into golden dust, which Percy's sword sucked in as well. Slowly and menacingly, he turned to face the last titan, Kronos, who is gasping and struggling to rise, as his lungs were punctured by Percy's slash. 'What's the matter, Gramps?' Percy mocked as he stepped before Kronos, who eyed him with a healthy amount of fear. 'Can't breathe? Don't worry,' He twirled his sword back and forth, 'you won't be breathing soon enough.' Kronos's nostrils flared and his eyes flashed golden, slowing time to a crawl. However, this didn't seem to affect Percy, as he keep twirling his white blade. 'Nice trick Gramps, but not in this case.' Percy said. 'Ok, I see you want to kill me. Fine, pick up your scythe. Strike me down.' Kronos then swept up his scythe, and lunged at Percy, but he just side stepped the strike and allow Kronos to pass, before giving him a boot to his arse. **(It rhymes!)** Kronos sprawled out onto the floor roughly, and Percy kicked away his master weapon. 'Say goodbye, _Gramps_.' Percy spat darkly, and begin slicing away at Kronos's body. 'The same way you died the first time, you wretch. Hope you're having fun now idiot.' Percy said as he increased the speed and power of his strikes. Within moments Kronos is reduced to a bloody pulp, ichor leaking everywhere from his body, which is covered in slashes and cuts, and his limbs and genitals are missing. Percy nodded in satisfaction at the state Kronos is in, and crouched down next to Kronos's head, which a cut was made down the left side of his face, a reminder of an old friend that was killed due to the influence of Kronos. Percy then muttered, 'Goodbye, Gramps.' Then his stabbed his sword through Kronos's skull, from his chin to the top of his head, and he spun his sword in a way similar to that of a capstan. With a loud crack Kronos's head was ripped clean off his body, and like Hyperion he exploded into golden dust, sucked in by Percy's sword. He then looked at the large number of monsters, while some of them had been killed by Percy's hurricane before he engaged the titans, the majority of them stayed alive. Percy grinned, and winds started to whip around him once again.

 **Torture scene over. How was it? Tell me in the reviews. And now on with the story.**

Iapetus and Achilles huddled behind a boulder, hoping that someone can calm down the enraged son of Poseidon. The stench of burnt flesh still lingers in the air, and mixed with the smell and sound of vomiting somewhere off to their left, hinting that Styx is still throwing up from the gruesome scene that Percy put up, made the duo wanted to leave as soon as possible, but they have to calm down Percy, who is slaughtering the monster army at the moment.

Achilles felt a presence next to him and he turned around, expecting to see Styx, only to see a woman with extra pale skin grinning at him. Achilles shrieked, and leaped out of the current place he is in, only to trip on a rock and fall on his back. He glared at her, 'Hades, lady, you nearly gave me a heart attack!' Then he frowned at the women, 'Who are you?' She replied simply, 'I'm Nyx. I'm here to offer you four sanctuary from Tartarus.' 'Why are you here?' Achilles asked, slightly doubting Nyx's intentions. 'The same reason why Hades resurrected you, and assigned you two to ensure Percy's survival. There's a war coming, son of Thesis. And it will be the biggest war of all times, dwarfing the past two that humanity had, and all our hopes are on the son of Poseidon that was banished to Tartarus, due to the hopes of eliminating him by our enemies.' 'Alright, Lady Nyx, we take up on your offer, but we need to calm Percy down first. As you know, he is not exactly happy after the recent events.' Achilles returned to his place behind the boulder, and saw Iapetus's shocked face. He peeked over the rock, and saw something that is both amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Percy is standing in front of them, his arms outstretched, aura even more intense than before, and the army of monsters is standing of a levitated chunk of Tartarus earth, held in place by a giant hand made of water. Percy then roared, and stabbed his sword into the ground. With a huge groan from the earth, the hand of water raised the army of monsters, and smashed them against the ground. A huge boom was heard, then rocks and dust flew everywhere. Nyx clicked her fingers, and a cocoon of black energy surrounded them. Styx appeared next to them, her face a sickly green colour. They waited for a while until the dust and rubble subsided, and stepped out from their spot behind the boulder. Percy lay in front of them, unmoving, covered with dust and monster essence, a trickle of blood down the left side of his head. Nyx knelt down next to him, and put her hand on his neck. She gasped. Achilles asked, 'What's wrong with him?' Nyx ignored him, 'He's alive, just unconscious. Let's return to the Mansion of Night, you guys can live here. I will explain more when he is awake.'

 **Line Break**

Percy awoke in a dark room. By dark, he means he literally can't see a thing. He felt that he seems to be lying on a bed, but his eyes can only see darkness. Panic seized him, and he shouted, 'Hello? Anyone? Where am I?'

Silence.

Then a familiar voice spoke with a chuckle, 'Hello, Percy. Nice to see you again.' Percy said in shock, 'Nyx? What are you doing here? Are you here to kill me? Where are my friends?' 'If I had wanted to kill you, Percy, you would have never woken up. As for why I am here, I am here to help you, Percy.' 'Why?' 'Later. I will explain about this with all of you. Now,' Percy feel someone touch his forehead, and suddenly he can see. He saw Nyx's grinning face above his, and he tried to get up, only to fall painfully on the floor as his legs ached. He groaned and shakily got up to see Nyx trying hard not to laugh at his failed attempt. 'Hey, stop smirking. You haven't answered all my questions yet.' Percy glared at her. 'Later.' Nyx signalled Percy to follow her. They walked through a dark corridor, and arrived at a balcony where Achilles, Iapetus and Styx were sitting around a table, talking about something. However, as soon as Percy arrived they stopped and looked at Percy a bit fearfully. Percy felt uneasy at this but shook off the feeling as he pulled up a chair and sat down, forcing a smile. Then he looked at Nyx pointedly. 'Explain. Everything.'

Nyx nodded and sat down on a chair as well. 'Now, Percy you must first promise me not to interrupt and get angry when I explain the issue to you, okay?' Percy, puzzled as to why Nyx would said that, replied, 'Sure. Now, tell me.' 'Percy,' Nyx hesitated. 'How much do you remember of yesterday?'

'Not much, but I remember that I got dropped into Tartarus, up to the point where Kronos, Hyperion and Perses attacked us. Why do you ask? You saved us, didn't you? Otherwise how are we here in the Mansion of Night?'

'No, Percy. You killed them. You, a demigod, killed three titans and about three hundred thousand monsters in a few minutes. You cleared out more than half of the monsters residing in Tartarus. But that is not the major problem. The problem is, you _killed_ the three titans.' Seeing that Percy was about to speak, Nyx hurried on. 'Yes, they would have reformed. Key word, _would have._ They faded, and the reason for that lies within your sword. Can I see it?' Percy's sword appeared in his hand, and he handed it over to Nyx hilt-first, but she didn't touch it.

'See, this sword is the only one of its kind in existence. This is the sword Nova.It is forged from the first supernova, hence the name. This sword has the special ability to consume the ability of those defeated and transfer to its user. It is one of the two Chaos blades, the original weapons of Chaos the creator, also known as my father, before he passed them down. However, these blades haven't been seen in millennia, yet they appear now. Something big is going on. Who gave you the sword?' Percy looked at the sword critically. 'Aether. Not only that, he asked me to look after his children, which now I cannot do, and mentioned something about a war among primordial gods. Do you know anything about this… war? I must warn…' Percy stopped, remembering that the people he trying to warn cast him into Tartarus.

Noticing Percy's facial expressions, Achilles quickly said, 'Hey, Nyx, what more can you tell us about Percy's sword?' 'That's all that I know about the sword, but now we have to address the problems that now concerns Percy. Firstly, this may come as shock to you, but you killing the embodiment of time will have some… side effects, if I may. According to my daughter Hemera, when you killed Kronos, time broke in Tartarus. Our time in Tartarus is ten times faster than that in the world above. On the good side, when Achilles said that you will be down here forever, there may be another chance for you to return to the real world. Your sentence can be removed if the Olympians decided for a re-vote on your case. You just need to hold on until that day.'

Noticing Percy's moody demeanour, Iapetus put a large hand on Percy's slumped shoulders. 'Hey, cheer up. At least you have a chance to leave here. One is better than none, right?' Percy dumbly nodded his head. 'Secondly, you may find that you have some new powers with your old ones.' Percy cocked an eyebrow at Nyx, hinting at her to explain. 'As I mentioned earlier, your sword can transfer the powers of the defeated to its user. Other than the three titans, what else did you kill after you received the sword?' 'The Chimera and a couple hellhounds.' Percy started to get confused. 'What, I won't become an oversized dog and breathe fire, will I?' Nyx chuckled. 'No, you are apparently a fire user now, resistance to any kind of poison and sedates, plus you can also shadow travel, not to mention the ability to control time, lights and destroy.' Percy got confused again at the last bit. 'What? I can already destroy stuff, in fact anyone can, right? Urg, these things never make sense.' He grumbled. Nyx thought about that for a moment before speaking again. 'I think what that means is that your strength and powers got a boost in destructive force. Sort of like an upgrade. Pretty handy if you ask me, since you got to live down here. Hey, you four can live here in the Mansion, to rest, train and do other stuff. I will give you four access to anything here. Now, anyone want some breakfast?'

 **A/N: Thx for AziAchillesJackson, TheMag1c1an and especially Ronnie R15 who pointed out my faults in the reviews and encouraged me to write more. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you wish you can point out any faults, places in need of improvement in the reviews, I will read all of them and take in what you guys need to say! Thank you guys in advance as well =)**


	5. Urgent Message

VERY URGENT MESSAGE: Sorry for not uploading for the last month or so, I had personal matters to take care of with the start of school and my pc breaking down at the exactly same period of time it was a mess. But no worries, uploads will resume shortly. (As soon as I finish writing everything, again) So don't fret! I haven't given up on my stories, just a setback won't keep me down.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Janitor of Tartarus

 _(A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucked and you guys had to wait almost 3 months for this, I had some personal matters to take care of. Nonetheless tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews!)_

Percy trekked down another dark corridor, this one no different than the one that he just passed through. Having excused himself and left the balcony that the four were eating in silence at to escape from Styx's weird looks, Percy walked back to his room just to have this sudden feeling that he should explore the Mansion of Night. Having nothing to do, he decided to comply, and now he is walking down identical corridors to search for _something_ , but he have no idea what that _something_ was.

Percy turned left, and ended up facing a door at the end of the corridor. The door is completely black, without any indication what is inside. _'Open it.'_ His mind told him. Percy obeyed, pushing open the door, and ended up in an armory. Rows of swords and spears are stacked up neatly on one side, bows and quivers full of arrows on the other. Percy, still curious to why he had these feelings, continued to follow it and walked to the opposite end of the room, where a table with three boxes on it was present. As soon as he saw it, the feeling in his head disappeared. Percy walked over to the table and looked at the boxes, a slanted character 'C' was written on each of the covers in silver. He noticed a sheet of paper on the table in between the smallest first box and the biggest second box. He picked it up, and read,

' _Dear Percy,_

 _Hello Percy, I hope that you are over the death of young Annabeth. I, ah, persuaded Hades to put her straight into the Third Isle of Blessed,'_ Percy's brows furrowed at this sentence, expecting it to be Hades, but the writer made sure that he wasn't Hades by all means. Percy continued to read, _'since that seems kind of fitting to the hero that she was, yeah? Believe me when I say I know, I really know. Now, you may wonder who I am, and I have no intention of hiding things from you, my name is Chaos. Yeah, the Creator, that Chaos. My aunts have seen many hardships before you, the most imminent one being that you are in Tartarus. I have watched your life since the beginning, and you have thoroughly impressed me, to say the least. You have defied Fate alone time and time again, but this time I think you deserve a bit of help. And so to help with your survival in that pit, I've given you some gifts, as seen in the three boxes before you. I have written separate notes for each one, so be sure to read it. Plus please give this extra letter to my daughter Nyx. I haven't had the time to visit her for so long, or even talk to her._

 _Stay safe,_

 _-C_

 _P.S.: Look beneath the third box before opening.'_

Percy stood there, holding the letter, stunned. It is not every day that the Creator of the universe wrote a letter to you. He looked down at the three boxes, the smallest box being the closest to him. He slid the lid open, and there was a foot-long knife in a sheath, wooden by the looks of it, surrounded in silver velvet. The entirety of the handle and sheath is midnight black, and a note was placed on top of the blade. Percy read again, _'This is a wakazashi, a short sword from Japan. This sword is made from the very essence of my being, which makes it pretty much unbreakable. It is also the sharpest of its kind in existence, and will neither not rust nor dull over any periods of time. You can lit it on fire and it will not break, melt or anything. Like I said, unbreakable.'_

Percy set aside the note, and touched the wakazashi. As soon as he did that, a pang of pain exploded in his head, and forced him to his knees. Percy waited until the pain subsided, and stood back up. He looked all over himself, not seeing any difference, still in his bloodstained orange CHB shirt and ripped jeans. Even his pair of Converse are still on. Shaking his head, he picked up the blade and unsheathed it, and gave it a few experimental swipes, before his mind went on autopilot, wielding the blade in an expert fashion. Percy stopped himself, shocked. He put the blade back into the box and stared down his left hand, which he picked up the wakazashi with. And he wished he hasn't, because it made him even more scared of Chaos.

There was a tattoo on his wrist.

Then the card shone. It blinked once in a purple and black light before suddenly more writing appeared on the card. Percy hurriedly read the added lines, hoping that it will tell him what is going on.

' _Sorry for startling you, but let me explain since I did not do so before. Firstly, you have nothing to fear from me. I swear on my name that I will not harm you in any way, shape or form. Secondly, I have given you complete knowledge of how to wield the weapons as soon as you touch them. That's the headache you experienced. Another fault on my part not warning you about it. Thirdly, the weapons will store as tattoos on your wrists. Like the Nova being the ring on your left hand, it will be in your hand as soon as you think about it. Now, open the next box!'_

Percy put the note card down once again, noticing with a start that the wakazashi was gone from the box, apparently stored as the pitch black tattoo replica of that on his left wrist. Percy then pulled the next box over to him, and slid it open. Then he gasped. Inside was a gorgeous unsheathed katana, the black wooden sheath placed next to it. The blade was silver, with a splash of purple and sea green along the edges, while the whole sword gave off a slight sea green glow to it. The hilt was black with slits showing the silvery metal underneath. Percy noticed another note, and he internally groaned. While he has nothing on reading, he would prefer Chaos to actually show up instead of using these notes and letters, his dyslexia making it difficult for him. Nonetheless he picked up the rather short note.

' _This is a katana, in case you don't already know. It is made in the same way as your wakazashi, so it is unbreakable as well. It is specially designed to fit your fighting style of a Greek, instead of traditional Japanese style. I took liberty with the design, I hope you will like it. Also pick this up with your right hand, I think you would not like having two tattoos on the same hand.'_

As soon as Percy reached out to the sword, a searing pain even more intense than the last time burned itself into his brain. Percy crumpled to his knees, the pain almost unbearable for him. He struggled back to his feet, and felt the katana leave his grip. Opening his eyes, he found that the katana has already disappeared and a new tattoo appeared on his right wrist. Percy groaned and pushed the box to the side, pulling the last box towards him as he did so. Remembering Chaos's initial letter, he lifted the box to find a black envelope with the slanted 'C' design like everything else. He also placed it to the side, and opened the last box, excited to see what Chao's last gift to him is. The cover was pulled up to reveal a black ring surrounded by silver velvet. Strangely, there is no note this time with the ring. Not daring to question Chaos's gifts, he put on the ring. For a second, nothing happened. Then the world exploded in white light.

 _ **Line Break**_

Percy opened his eyes and sat up, gasping. The only thing in his head is the imminent death of himself exploding after putting on his ring. Then he heard laughter. A clear, sparkling sound that came from behind him. He whipped around and saw the most beautiful woman he saw in his short life. Long, smooth black hair cascaded down her shoulders, an oval face with big black swirling eyes filled with mirth, perfect red lips pulled into a grin. Her black dress rippled as she stepped towards the wide-eyed Hero of Olympus on the floor, and she offered him her hand. Percy took it and stood up, eyeing the mystery woman with quite a bit of curiosity. Smirking a bit, the women waved her hand and two chairs appeared. She sat down in one and motioned Percy to sit in the other.

'Sorry about that Percy, the effects of the two blades of me being back together within the same owner maybe be too…explosive. Your body cannot handle the power and nearly burned up, if you did not defeat the three Titans and you were not in Tartarus.' Holding up a hand to stop her, Percy sounded the questions in his mind. 'Wait a moment. Who are you? Why are you telling me this? Where am I?' The woman chuckled. 'Did you not wish for a face to face in place of notes? To answer your first question, I am Chaos. And don't bow.' Percy hastily pulled himself back up straight. 'I was telling you why you are here before you interrupted me. As I was saying, your body couldn't support and almost burned up by the huge amount of power that the two blades gave you when they combined. Now, if you were wondering about why it didn't give you powers when Aether gave you Nova and what powers it gave you, it's a failsafe if ever one of my swords was ever discovered by a person who I do not intend to give the swords to. So, as my daughter explained to you, you now have the domains of Kronos, Hyperion and Pallas, as well as the powers of a hellhound and the Chimera. You should feel the powers right about… Now.'

As soon as Chaos finished her sentence a rush of power coursed through Percy, and he feel himself heating up, becoming hotter and hotter by the second. Percy, feeling as if he is being slowly cooked from the inside out, screamed, as pain coursed through his body. Then as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Percy fell to his knees, gasping for air after the unpleasant experience. Chaos knelt down next to him, her face a mix of anxiety and concern. After a little while Percy straightened up, and, noticing at his half melted chair, looked to Chaos. To his surprise Chaos just gave him a small smile. 'Time to test out your new powers Percy. Try thinking of time reversing around the chair.' Percy did as he was told, and after frowning at the chair for a few minutes, the chair start to repair itself slowly, piece by melted piece, until it was restored to what it looked like before. Percy stepped forward only to crumple to his knees, feeling utterly spent and exhausted. Chaos gently helped him to the chair, and summoned a plate of ambrosia and a cup of nectar. Percy slowly ate him ambrosia, feeling his strength return to him. Chaos, after seating herself, spoke again.

'Ok, so now that's done, I am going to talk about your… situation.' Being too tired to answer verbally, Percy just nodded. 'To start off, you were very lucky. Remember the last time you were in Tatarus?'Percy nodded again. 'Good. Your… recently deceased girlfriend Annabeth was smart, she knew to drink the fire waters of the Phlegethon as soon as you two entered that pit. That makes you invulnerable to the effects of Tartarus forever, sort of like a blessing from the River of Fire. You will need that, since you need to survive down there for a rather long time.' 'How long?' Percy croaked. Chaos looked at him with a tinge of sympathy. 'I can't tell you that. But on the bright side, I can tell you that you will eventually leave the pit. Next, I am giving you these gifts not only to help you survive the pit, but also to face the difficulties after you leave the pit. Also, do not overuse the twin blades of me. As you are still technically a demigod, too much power will burn you up, sort of like what happened a few minutes ago, only you will not survive. Only use them on immortal enemies. Another reason I gave you these two weapons.' She gestured to his wrists. 'Last thing you must know is now you control the symbols of power of the three dead titans, and you must learn to control them.' Chaos opened her mouth, but suddenly her facial features changed to one of horror. 'You must return. Your companions are under attack from Erebus. We will meet again, son of Poseidon. Remember, your mind is your deadliest weapon. Now, wake!' Chaos raised her hand, and Percy felt the world spin until he landed on the dark floor of the armory in Nyx's mansion with a painful grunt. Sound of battle reached his ears, making Percy spring up, despite his body aching all over, and sprinted to the door.

 _ **Line break**_

Percy ran out of the doors of the Nyx Mansion only to see Styx fell under the siege of a group of Cyclops, clubs breaking through her wall of water. Percy leapt forward, the katana appearing in his hand. Landing in front of Styx, he sliced horizontally with a roar, the blade flashing a mix of sea green and purple before decapitating the two leftmost Cyclops and cleaving the remaining three into halves. Spinning the other way, Percy stabbed through the neck of two hellhounds and did a flip over their dissolving bodies, before bringing his new sword down in a vertical arc, slicing an emposai into half. Seeing the sudden appearance of the son of Poseidon, the monsters hastily backed up, snarling as they went. Achilles limped to Styx and helped her up before standing behind Percy, next to the smoldering doors of the mansion. 'Where did you go Percy? We searched the whole mansion and didn't see you even once!' Achilles panted, out of breath after facing half an army of monsters. Before Percy could answer, the monsters parted, forming an aisle. A figure dressed entirely in black with two hellhounds trailing behind him slowly walked forward, clapping as he went.

'The mighty Perseus Jackson. How… delighting is it for you to join us. With Achilles and _Lady_ Styx as well.' The figure mocked, saying the word lady with a clear distaste. 'We heard you defeated three titans and seek refuge with my _endearing_ wife. Now, speaking of which, where is she? And where is that titan… Bob?' Erebus smirked. 'Too sacred? Well I can't blame them. This is but a fraction of our forces, and I would love to see your face when we finally defeat you.' Erebus drew his sword, a hand-and-a-half sword made of pure darkness. 'But first, I will destroy your friends and tear this place to the ground. Attack!' Erebus stepped forwards, ready to charge but suddenly, the area exploded into darkness. It is as if someone poured thousands of gallons of ink down at them, and yet Percy, Achilles and Styx have no problem seeing.

'What is this?' Erebus roared. 'I can't see!' Two figures appeared next to Percy. 'Hello, husband.' Nyx spoke in a cold tone. She raised her hands, and the darkness lifted. 'Can you see me now?' 'You _bitch_!' Erebus snarled. 'Attack!' The monster army surged forwards, and at that exact moment their left flank burst into chaos. Bob appeared in full silver armor, spinning and stabbing with his spear. 'Go help him, Percy.' Nyx spoke again. 'Leave that bastard of a husband to me.'

Hearing that, Percy ran down the steps of the mansion, katana and wakazashi appearing in hand, and collided with the army. Percy brought his sword up to block the club of a Cyclops, slicing across the throat of another at the same time, before kicking the one-eyed monster in the stomach and spun, impaling the brute with the katana. Percy transformed into a whirlwind of death, not using any of his powers, just relying on years of training and the knowledge given to him by Chaos. However, no matter how many he killed, more seems to take their place. Eventually, Percy began to tire, his strikes becoming less and less efficient, and finally he make a mistake. He kicked a hellhound in the snout, and parried the trident of an emposai, but he reacted too slowly and a Cyclops slammed him with a club, lifting him off the ground. Percy landed on the ground a few meters away with a painful crunch. Groaning, he managed to get back up on his feet, but he felt a massive pain in his midsection, meaning he probably broke a few ribs. Tasting blood in his mouth, he struggled to raise his weapons to defend himself, before another powerful strike relieved him of his weapons. Landing in the dirt once again, he desperately thought of any way to defeat the monsters. The monsters surrounded him, the Cyclops who injured and disarmed him sneered, 'Boss said that he killed three titans. They must have been sleeping!' The monsters nearby jeered and laughed, getting ready for the kill.

Three titans. Titans. Powers. Domains! Percy, thinking hard on what he heard, a desperate method suddenly appeared in his head. He called on his domain of destruction, using the same way as how he uses his water powers. He felt a tug in his gut, and something heavy appeared in his hand. He opened his eyes to see a mace, with 'Destruction' in Greek etched into the handle. Grinning like a madman, he raised the mace, the monsters crying out in alarm, and slammed the weapon into the ground. Then Tartarus exploded.

 _ **Line break (sorry…)**_

Percy awoke in his bed. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, he slipped off the covers and exited the room. Remembering the way that he went, he walked to the balcony where they had breakfast before. The sight before him made his jaw drop.

The previous mountainous terrain had been levelled, reduced to a flat land, with deep cracks appearing in the ground, almost like the land during a severe draught. Craters decorated the wasteland, the largest one being directly in front of him, which looked as if an asteroid crashed into Tartarus. Percy stared at the sight before him, felling utterly shocked.

 _I didn't do that, did I?_

'Sure you did.' Percy whipped around, wakazashi in hand, and pinned the person who just spoke into the floor. Only then he realised he is looking into a pair of onyx coloured eyes. Percy Jackson just pinned Chaos, the creator to the floor with a sword. Percy hastily stood up, pulling Chaos up as he went. 'Sorry Lady Chaos, I didn't mean to…' Chaos waved her hand dismissively. 'There's nothing you need to apologise for Percy. You were in two wars, after all.' At that moment Nyx walked out to the balcony. 'Percy, there you are, I wondered… Mother?' Nyx's jaw dropped. 'What are you doing here?' 'I am here to help train Perseus with his new powers. After causing that,' Chaos gestured to the destruction behind them, 'I'm positive that training Percy is extremely important, simply to avoid him from doing this again.' Percy decided to speak up. 'Nyx, where is Achilles, Styx and Bob? Are they ok?' 'Achilles is currently passed out in his room, Styx is back in her river, both recovering from their injuries. Iapetus, or Bob, is back in the underworld. Hades requested his existence as there is currently an uprising in the underworld, led by Minos.' Chaos swiped her hand, and a portal appeared.

'And now, Perseus, you must train. My daughter, would you kindly accompany us? It has been a long time, after all.' The three stepped through the portal, and appeared in a palace. Not just any palace, Chaos' palace. Percy was blown away by the sheer beauty of the palace, and he can see that Nyx feels the same way as well. To simply put it, this place is the most amazing place Percy has been in. Ever. Olympus was pretty high up the list for sure, but Percy never liked the overuse of gold there. Too flashy. Here, however, is magnificent. Huge archways and halls stretched onwards to their left and right, but it uses a plethora of colour combinations, to give them a sense of grandness but not showing off. Chaos turned to the shocked Primordial and demigod with an evil look.

'And now, training begins.'


End file.
